Harry Potter Paixões
by Meeeeel
Summary: Vivendo e aprendendo. Eles já não são apenas simples meninas e meninos, agora são Homens e Mulheres. Hermónios a flor da pele, esta fic relata romances dentro do castelo de Hogwarts. Interessante para quem gosta de HP e para quem é romântico.
1. Capitulo 1: Um amor surge

- Claro que estive este tempo todo ao seu lado, Harry - dizia Gina, suplicando perdão ao garoto baixo, branquela e moreno.

- Como? Ficando ao lado de Draco? Não seja ingênua, você está tão perdidamente apaixonada por ele, que me deixou de lado, e pôs o Mr. Sangue-Puro em primeiro lugar. Mas não se esqueça de quem fui eu o seu primeiro amor e fui eu quem fui seu único amigo aqui neste lugar, além de seus irmãos e de Hermione - olhou à sua volta, fitando o antigo castelo que servia de abrigo a famosa escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

- Harry, não seja tolo. Eu sempre estive ao seu lado, mesmo estando namorando o Draco. Não dei opiniões a respeito de sua briga com ele... Apenas não separei você dele, pois ele é meu namorado - fez uma pausa, acrescentando um tom mais auto na palavra "namorado", depois continuou com o mesmo tom de antes - e eu tenho que defendê-lo, por isso o segurei.

- Ele é seu namorado, mas eu sou seu amigo!

- Claro que é, mas eu o amo e você tem que entender isto!

- E me largou para ficar com ele... Eu sei, não precisa me lembrar.E... - disse em tom de censura.

- Para mim, isto é apenas ciúmes - falou a garota ruiva com sardas no rosto, com um leve sorriso no canto de seus lábios, cortando o garoto, satisfeita.

- Agora você é que tem que parar de ser tola. Sabe muito bem que eu e a Cho estamos muito bem, obrigada. - olhou-a, desejando que estivesse em sua cama, debaixo de suas cobertas quentinha, tendo um sonho com Gina.

Apesar de achar Gina uma menina esnobe depois dela ter começado a namorar Draco, ele ainda a amava muito, e sempre ficava pelos cantos do castelo, nos intervalos das aulas, relembrando seus momentos inesquecíveis com a ruivinha. Ele podia até sentir borboletas no estômago, quando lembrava da vez em que a beijou na frente de Draco, e o louro ficou com tanto ciúme, que começou a duelar com Harry, que saiu vitorioso e Draco com duas semanas de hospital. É lógico que teve de ir a detenções por uma semana, na cabana de Hagrid, ajudando-o a cuidar da floresta Proibida, mas como era um grande amigo, o guarda-caça sempre dava ao garoto uma caneca de suco de abóbora e feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, e fazia o serviço de Harry por completo, deixando Harry cuidando de seu cachorro e se divertindo com os feijõezinhos, então, Harry não teve dificuldades em achar que sua briga com Draco foi muito mais do que bem sucedida.

- Cho? Você fala dela com se fosse uma pessoa qualquer sem sentido em sua vida, Harry. Você não a ama de verdade não é mesmo? - indagou Gina, com muito interesse pela resposta de Harry, mas já sabendo a verdade sobre os sentimentos de Harry por Cho.

- É claro que a amo, tanto quanto você ao Draco! - mentiu, tentando mostrar-se furioso.

- Ah! Pára de mentir. Nunca gostou realmente dela.

- Pense o que quiser, Gina. Estou cansada de você esnobar a mim e a todos. - revirou os olhos, caminhando para a aula de poções, que começaria a cinco minutos e ele não queria se atrasar, para dar um gostinho de satisfação a Snape em gozá-lo e dar alguma detenção ou mesmo descontar pontos de Grifinória acentuando o fato dele ser o único responsável disto para a turma da Grifinória.

Apressou-se, em direção às masmorras. No caminho, encontrou Draco, que o olhou e começou a dar risada; por um instante, Harry soltou um suspiro e pensou em encará-lo, mas pensou em sua aula de poções e seguiu caminhando. Tão brevemente viu Cho passando, mas quase não a notará, passando rapidamente, com destino traçado.

Ao chegar na aula de poções, foi um dos primeiros a sentar-se. Claro que, com muita satisfação, sentou-se nas últimas mesas, como era de costume e guardara a suas extremidades para seus amigos, Rony e Hermione. Hermione era filha de trouxas, uma garota sensacional, bonita e esperta. Inteligente? Ah! Sim, e como. Seus dons para o estudo eram tão impressionantes, que até ela se orgulhava deles, e não escondia isto de ninguém. Cabelos castanhos, mione, assim tratada pelos seus amigos, era bastante preocupada com a matéria poções, pois sabia tristemente que o professor nunca fora com a sua cara, e nem ela, para falar a verdade. Snape fazia de tudo para tirar pontos da Grifinória quando de tratava de desavindos dos três e nunca deixava que Hermione pudesse demonstrar seus incríveis talentos, e a menosprezava, o único professor.

Harry achou estranho não encontrar seus amigos ali, Hermione principalmente. Demorou alguns intensos e desconfortáveis minutos para que os dois chegassem. Minutos ao qual os olhares furiosos de raiva de Snape penetrava aos de Harry, ainda mais com raiva. Harry nunca teve medo de Snape, só tentava não entrar em confusões e desavindos, pois sabia que Snape seria o primeiro a criticá-lo, por isso, ficava calado e nunca contrariava o professor de poções, cujo só os alunos de Sonserina, com destaque Malfoy, o agüentava e o idolatrava.

Quando Hermione e Rony chegaram, Harry não pôde esconder um sorriso de gratidão por eles terem chegado, bem no momento em que Snape caminhava em direção à ele. Sentando-se com um baque na cadeira da direita de Harry, Hermione não escondia um sorriso estridente e brilhante. Ela concerteza estava feliz. Harry estranhou, aulas de poções nunca são bem-vindas para Hermione.


	2. Capitulo 2: Estranhos modos

Olhando para as feições de Hermione, Harry transportou seu olhar para as de Rony, que estava mais abobalhado ainda. Alegres, haviam chegado tarde e juntos; os dois estavam com as mesmas atitudes, de dois tímidos que acabaram de fazer algo escondido e bom. O que teria acontecido? Os dois voltaram a se falar? Porque pelo que Harry lembrava, da última vez em que os dois se viram, eles tinham discutido, como sempre fazem, mas será que se reconciliaram? Perguntas e mais perguntas vieram à cabeça de Harry, mas decidiu não pensar mais sobre o assunto.

- Olá, para os dois também. - diz Harry, sarcástico, dando um sorriso para os dois.

- Ah, olá Harry. Desculpe-me, estou tão... Hmm. Distraída? - pergunta a si mesma - É, distraída. - E retribuí o sorriso a Harry.

- Distraída? Sei... - Harry responde, desconfiado.

BAAAAAM, a porta da sala de aulas se bate fortemente, produzindo um som ao qual todos os alunos já conheciam. Snape, nervoso como sempre, queria a atenção de todos

- Esta aula está escrita na página 387 do livro. Sem demoras, quero todos com seus livros na página dita. Agora! - disse em tom de ordem. - Quero que preparem a poção que está nesta página, não permitirei conversas nem atrevimentos nesta aula - seu olhar recaí nos três colegas da Grifinória - e principalmente erros na poção, as quero perfeitamente como esta escrita no livro. - sua cara pálida e rude continuava a mesma, ela nunca mudara. Terminando de dar instruções, voltou o lugar aonde estava sentado antes de começar a aula e os deixou sozinhos. Snape estava resolvendo alguma coisa e era de extrema importância, com Dumbledore.

- Ele está esquisito ultimamente, não acham? - Rony questiona os modos do seu professor à seus amigos.

- Está, Ron. Muito esquisito. - diz, com sinceridade Hermione.

- Acordou é Rony? - pergunta Harry, sendo irônico. - Pensei que estivesse num profundo sono, sonhando com anjos.

- Não bem com anjos, mas está quase lá, Harry. O anjo mais perfeito de todos. - o homem ruivo diz, olhando em direção à Hermione, que cora, junto com Rony.

- Vocês dois querem me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui? - quer saber Harry, já sem paciências.

- Não está acontecendo absolutamente na-da. - a morena fala com impacto.

Quarenta minutos depois, o sinal tocou, e todos entregaram o frasco com suas poções na mesa de Snape, que fitou o comportamento alegre de Rony e Hermione com curiosidade e depois olhou o homem magricela com uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa com ódio. A poção de Hermione e a de Harry estava exatamente igual a do livro, mas já a poção de Rony estava com a cor amarelada, devendo estar azulada. Ao entregar sua poção ao professor, ele fez uma cara de nojo em direção ao líquido amarelo dentro de seu fraquinho minúsculo. Snape já os olhou com nojo.

- Acho que esta poção serve mais como veneno para rato, e olhe lá Sr. Weasley. Você colocou cabeça de lesmas demais, exatamente duas cabeças e meia, e deveria colocar uma e meia. Então, como disse no começo da aula, não permitiria erros nas poções. Tome, beba. - e entregou o frasco ao homem ruivo, com cara de nojo.

Rony, por incrível que pareça, ficou imóvel com os braços esticados. Ele entendera bem? Snape queria que ele bebesse uma poção do sono danificada? Ele sabia que o homem o odiava, mas não a ponto de fazê-lo correr o risco de ser internado por ingerir uma poção errada, com finalidades desconhecidas.

Hermione que estava ao seu lado deu um cutucão com seu cotovelo nas costelas do ruivinho, que de repente "acordou" e abriu o frasco. Parou antes de colocar a poção em sua boca. A beirada do frasco já estava milímetros de distância de seus lábios, quando Dumbledore entrou severamente dentro da sala, fazendo com que Snape fingisse aflição ao se dirigir a Rony:

- Menino atrevido. Nunca mais tente beber suas poções preparadas, ainda mais se elas estiverem danificadas por você mesmo. - furiosamente e nervosamente tirou o pequeno vidro das mãos de seu aluno. Harry por sua vez, olhou para Dumbledore, que lhe retribuiu o olhar com carinho.

- Severo, podemos conversar a sós? - o diretor dirigiu-se atenciosamente ao professor.

- Mas é claro, Dumbledore. - e, olhando friamente para os três, ordenou - os três, para o pátio da escola.

Estavam a caminho do pátio. Harry havia conversado o caminho todo sobre como Dumbledore confiava em Snape, o que ele achava que era pura burrice do diretor. De repente, olhou a sua volta e não viu mais nenhum de seus amigos. Suspirou e foi para o pátio, sozinho e ainda mais desconfiado.


	3. Capitulo 3: Um segredo descoberto

Chegando ao pátio, encontrou seu colega Neville e lhe perguntou se ele vira Rony e Hermione. Neville respondeu sem dar muita importância e meio que desconcentrado na pergunta, pois estava cuidando de algo estranho que parecia a Harry sinônimo de um elfo doméstico em miniatura:

- Eles foram em direção à Floresta Proibida. - e apontou distraidamente para a direção em que ele os vira.

- Obrigada. Cuidado com isto aí - e apontou para a criaturinha.

- Tudo bem. Isto é um Orez, são criaturas maravilhosas, Harry. Cantam muito bem. - e o garoto olhou as criaturinhas com carinho.

- Até mais, Neville.

Harry começou a andar com ansiedade para a direção em que Neville apontou. Floresta Proibida? Rony nunca fora sem Harry, era estranho, isso sim. Sua entranha começou a latejar, uma intensa dor-de-cabeça agora o tomava conta. Algo de errado estava acontecendo, isto ele sabia.

Quando conseguiu retomar o total controle de seu corpo, Harry prosseguiu, ainda meio que com tontura.

Quando começou a entrar na Floresta, seus paços ficaram lentos e ele fez de tudo para não fazer silêncio. Atrás de uma árvore, ele observava o que acontecia ali, bem dentro da Floresta Proibida. Sua boca então se abriu, seus lábios se secaram e não pôde acreditar no que estava vendo na sua frente. Rony e Hermione... Estavam... Se beijando?

Ele estava confuso. Os dois estavam brigados há um dia e estavam agora se beijando? Mas sem querer, pisou num graveto ligeiro e fez barulhos entre as folhas secas do outono.

Hermione retirara seus lábios vermelhos dos de Rony, e olhou assustada para a direção da árvore onde Harry estava atrás. Harry parou. Tapou a boca com seus dedos finos e prendeu a respiração. Não se atrevia a se mexer.

Alguns segundos depois, percebendo que não havia ninguém nem algum ser por perto, Hermione retornou sua atenção a Rony. Olhou diretamente nos olhos do ruivinho e sussurrou em seus ouvidos:

- Ninguém por aqui. - e sorriu, tentando se desculpar por ter interrompido aquele momento por, pelo que parecia, nada.

Convencido também de que não havia ninguém por perto, Rony pôs sua mão direita na cintura de Hermione e a puxou em sua direção. Colocou sua mão esquerda no rosto de Hermione e a envolveu num longo beijo que nunca terminava.

Harry já estava ficando impaciente. E agora? Como ele sairia dali sem fazer barulho e sem que eles o vissem? Teria que ser esperto. Não tinha jeito mesmo, teria que esperar os dois irem embora, o que parecia que iria demorar.

As mãos de Rony agora estavam por de baixo da blusa de Hermione, acariciando suas costas. Empurrou a morena para uma árvore. Ela tropeçou numa raiz de uma árvore e caiu no chão. Rony entendeu sua mão a ela e ela aceitou.

Em pé, de novo, Hermione deu risada e colocou suas mãos no peito do ruivinho, empurrando ele contra uma árvore. Mordeu seus lábios e saiu correndo, em direção ao pátio, passando por Harry, sem o perceber.

Rony pôde, enfim, soltar a respiração. Colocou sua mão em seu peito para medir as batidas de seu coração e se surpreendeu ao constatar que estava realmente nervoso e tremendo. Ah! Como ele amava aquela mulher...

Lembrou-se então que estava na Floresta Proibida, olhou à sua volta e saiu correndo feito louco, com medo de ver alguma criatura.

"Como o Rony é bobo", pensou Harry, com carinho. Ele resolveu, então, guardar o segredo dos dois, até que um deles resolvesse lhe contar.


	4. Capítulo 4: Diversão e confusão

As tardes relaxantes de Hogwarts eram programas combinados entre os alunos da Grifinória. Cada casa tinha seu programa preferido de se fazer depois das aulas e quase ninguém cancelava uma tarde de diversão, apenas se tiverem coisas realmente mais interessantes para fazerem. Todas as terças e quintas, Harry, Rony e Hermione combinaram de se encontrarem ao redor do lago negro para nadarem. Eles adoravam e aturavam as terças e as quintas apenas por causa da recompensa mais do que justo de mias de uma hora nadando, antes do anoitecer.

Eram três e vinte e sete da tarde e o sinal marcava alegremente o final da aula de transfigurações, deixando os três amigos aletrizantes que guardaram seus materiais e foram para a torre da grifinória. Harry e Rony quando chegaram lá foram para o dormitório das meninas, e Hermione para o das meninas. Ambos foram preparar suas mochilas para irem nadar. Sabiam que aquilo era relaxante e os preparavam para depois do jantar fazerem suas lições pedidas pelos professores. Harry chegou em sua cama e pegou seu calção para nadar que deixou ali estendido antes do início das aulas. Abriu a quarta gaveta de sua mesinha de cabeceira e tirou um par de fones de ouvido e um aparelhinho que tocava músicas. Foi até o banheiro do dormitório e pegou uma toalha limpa e cheirosa, passando-a entre seu nariz para que sentisse o confortável cheiro de limpeza. Correu o mais rápido que pôde para sua cama e colocou sua toalha dentro da sua mochila, seguida pela sua pastilha de hortelã que sempre levava consigo para aliviar o gosto ruim das águas do lago negro. Apesar de parecer, Harry não se importava para a sua aparência, tendo seus cabelos sempre desarrumado, mesmo que tentando penteá-los, desistiu das tantas tentativas, todas desanimadoras. Então, era o primeiro a terminar de arrumar suas coisas, porque não precisava de nada além de sua pastilha e sua toalha. Iria de chinelos mesmo, ele sempre gostava de se sentir a vontade no castelo, principalmente se era em Hogwarts, e era assim que ele se sentia, e não se importava com olhares curiosos e risos maldosos.

- Espero você e Hermione na porta do castelo. Vou pegar algumas coisas gostosas para a gente comer lá. - disse sorrindo para o amigo.

- Tudo bem Harry, você quem sabe. Mas acho que os elfos não vão nos dar mais comida depois daquele episódio com os polvos. - recordou, dando gargalhadas.

Houve uma quinta-feira que os três amigos foram nadar e Harry e Mione pegaram, antes de irem para o lago negro, comidas com seus amigos elfos. Quando chegaram lá na beirada do lago, Rony deixou cair algumas migalhas de pão com abóboras nas margens do lago negro e chamou a atenção de milhares de polvos que viviam nas profundezas do escuro e imenso lago, causando uma grande revolta de todos os funcionários que cuidavam do local e que depois teriam que dar comida aqueles polvos famintos e expulsá-los das margens. Mas Dumbledore teve que ir até o local do incidente resolver o problema. Desde então, os elfos domésticos andaram de olho nos meninos.

- Vamos logo aí, Weasley! - pediu Harry, impaciente. - Te vejo na entrada principal.

- Você não vai de novo com este par de chinelos, né? - fitou os chinelos de Harry, desapontado - as garotas não gostam disto, muito menos minha irmã.

- E quem disse que quero agradar a Virginia? - disse o garoto magricela, com desprezo no olhar e no seu tom de voz.

- Não seja bobo, Harry. Ela gosta de você, e você dela. Só dê um tempo pra ela, Malfoy foi muito cafajeste, e um dia ela entenderá isso. - aconselhou o menino sardento, procurando defender sua irmã.

- Até lá já cansei de esperar... Ela sabe muito bem o que está fazendo, e se me amasse de verdade, estaria comigo e não com Malfoy, muito menos acreditado nele! Não quero mais falar de Gina, isto me dá nojo. - mentiu Harry, tentando esconder o amor que ainda sentia pela ruivinha.

- Você quem sabe...

- Estou indo, nos vemos mais tarde. - disse Harry, jogando o lençol de Dimas na cara do amigo, provocando risos em Rony.

Mas Harry sabia exatamente que aquilo não fora engraçado. Do assunto de Gina, ele queria dizer. Achava que Gina era uma menina mimada a ponto de acreditar num garoto do qual a desprezara desde que a conhecera na Floreios e Borrões. Então por qual motivo ele separou os dois, contando uma mentira tão idiota, que até Parvati percebeu, e tentou avisar Gina, que não deu atenção a ninguém. Todos da Grifinória e da Corvinal avisaram Gina, mas ela nunca deixara de ser a namorada esnobe de Malfoy. Sempre a menina que Draco usava como gato e sapato, e ela não percebia.

O que estava acontecendo para que o garoto louro desprezível tivesse interesse em Gina, segundas intenções poderíamos dizer, porque estava na cara dele que não gostava da ruivinha, que só queria usá-la.

Harry ficava fazendo esta pergunta todas as vezes que não tinha nada em que pensar de importante para si mesmo.

Este tormento não o deixava em paz, e ele já estava ficando impaciente.

O fato é que ele realmente não amava Cho, e sim a irmã de seu melhor amigo. A menina, doce, ruivinha e pequena transformada agora em uma garota esnobe, desprezível e que não dava importância a seus amigos, só a si mesma, perfeita para uma sonseriana, mas ela era da Grifinória e não da Sonserina, e Harry tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

Largou seu rumo à cozinha, e largou sua mochila ao ladro de uma estátua, escondendo-a de todos. Sabia exatamente onde Gina estava, e fora andando até lá apressadamente, bufando cada vez mais em que chegava ao seu destino. Seu coração estava febril, ardendo de ódio de Malfoy por ter transformado sua doce Gina em uma esnobe criatura. Sua respiração fora ficando pesada, enquanto caminhava.

Quando chegou nas masmorras, foi em direção à uma sala de estudos abandonada, e encontrou Gina esperando Malfoy chegar, e era óbvio que o loiro arrogante estava atrasado com sempre esteve se tratando de seus encontros com a ruiva.

Harry sabia disso porque ele havia seguindo os passos de Gina sem que ela percebesse, a amava tanto que estava há dias tentando chegar a alguma conclusão para tirá-la daquele mundinho Malforiano, mas nunca chegara a nenhuma iniciativa e nem solução. Estava cansado de não ter iniciativa e ter que olhar Gina nos braços fingidos de Draco, de seus olhares furtivos penetrados nos dele...Que chegou, agora, o momento em que, mesmo não sabendo o que faria, iria falar com Gina.

Olhou-a por alguns instantes e adentrou velozmente na sala abandonada cheirando a mofo.

Gina o olhou assustada. Ela sabia que ainda amava Harry, mas tinha medo que ficasse com fama de corna na escola, mesmo todos sabendo que Harry não tinha lhe traído com a Angelina. Por alguns instantes, ela iria lhe cumprimentar, mas lembrou-se que estavam brigados.

- Esta procurando alguma coisa por aqui?

- Gina... Eu... Preciso falar... - começou Harry.

- Falar o que? O quanto você me odeia? Ah, Harry, eu realmente amava você e nunca te trairia.

- Mas eu NUNCA te traí, Gina. E você tem que acreditar em mim! Por alguns minutos depois que Draco lhe contou essa barbaridade na minha frente, eu fiquei atordoado, pensando que você não desistiria de ficar comigo por uma mentira de DRACO MALFOY, um sonseriano que sempre odiou os Weasley e principalmente a você e a seu irmão. Quem ama confia, sabia? E se você realmente me amasse como diz, nunca iria acreditar no cara que te odeia, simplesmente por você não ter montes de dinheiros feito ele. Mas eu sim, te amo Gina e não te odeio igual a ele! Eu só... A amo... E faria qualquer coisa por você. Não estou agüentando mais ver você se expor aí pelo castelo, e ver o olhar dele pra você, e descobrir que alguém pode estar enganando a minha Gina, a doce e velha Gina... Que agora eu duvido que ela não esteja aí dentro desta esnobe Gina para algum dia se aflorar de novo. Não espero que seja eu que farei isso, mas eu não posso ficar de braços cruzados ver alguém te enganando! - despejou sinceridade e algumas verdades que tinha que confessar a Gina.

A garota ficou com a boca entreaberta. Houve um silêncio que Harry jurava ser de cerca de cinco minutos. Harry não estava creditando que estava ali, falando tudo aquilo com Gina, com a Esnobe-Gina. Seu coração batia forte, rápido como sua Firebolt nas maiores de sua velocidade. Suas mãos estavam incrivelmente suadas e frias, seus lábios secos e seus olhos... Bem, seus olhos estavam normais, mas admirando a beleza de sua amada.

- Eu... É. Harry, eu...Eu não acho que você estej...

E antes que ela pudesse terminar, ou tentar terminar a frase, tinha voado no pescoço do menino magricela de olhos claros e o envolvido num longo beijo. Os lábios do garoto foram suavizados pelos de Gina, que os molhou e os tornou avermelhados. Seus lábios roçavam nos da ruivinha, e suas línguas estavam combinando, cada uma explorando o local pelo qual estavam. As mãos da garota estavam na nuca de Harry, então ele a pegou pela cintura e a empurrou contra a parede. Harry terminou o longo beijo com um selinho carinhoso. Gina estava confusa, ou melhor, os dois. Ela não sabia porque fizera isto, mas tinha realmente gostado. Ali, naquela sala escura, abandonada e fria, os sentimentos verdadeiros do casal não estavam escondidos, tinham agora se revelado mais ainda e a antiga Gina havia voltado no lugar da Esnobe-Gina e Harry não estava contendo o seu sorriso. Gina retribuiu o sorriso.

- Como sempre, Malfoy atrasado - enfatizou Harry.

- Eu não posso fazer nada, posso? Eu odeio isto... Tenho que admitir. - revelou Gina, cabisbaixa.

- Eu... Ai, Merlin - o garoto deu um tapa na sua própria testa - Esqueci completamente que estava indo para o lago negro.

- Harry, daqui a pouco Malfoy estará aqui e é melhor que vocês não se vejam!

- Mas... E a gente?

- Eu... Vou arrumar tudo isto Harry, fique tranqüilo. Agora você tem que ir. Já, já estarei lá com vocês - disse carinhosamente, beijando o garoto em seus lábios.

Harry saiu das masmorras confuso demais. Estava feliz e estranho ao mesmo tempo, foi tão depressa que ele estava surpreso pela reação da garota. Talvez Rony estivesse certo. Harry ainda não aprendeu a ouvir os conselhos de Ron, mas algum dia aprenderá.

O menino seguiu o trajeto até o lago confuso ainda mais, e não parava de pensar no que acabara de acontecer.Ele realmente estava feliz, com um sorriso de satisfação na boca.

- Harry! Aqui Harry! - gritava Hermione que nadava dentro do lago.

Harry correu em direção a amiga, tirando sua camisa e seu short enquanto corria. Jogou sua mochila e suas roupas e tirou seu chinelo embaixo de uma árvore com as coisas da amiga e mergulhou no lago.

Lá embaixo era tudo escuro, dava uma sensação de agonia. Seus amigos revelarão a ele que não conseguiam ficar muito tempo de baixo d'água, embora Harry não se importava em ficar lá o tempo que queria e conseguisse ficar sem respirar. Às vezes usava o feitiço cabeça-de-bolha para mergulhar nas profundezas, o que era proibido. Mas o que ninguém sabia, exeto seus melhores amigos, é que ele tinha uma afeição com os animais aquáticos daquele lago. Então, não havia perigo algum em mergulhar lá.

Subiu a superfície e deu um sorriso à Hermione.

- Olá, mione. - ainda com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Oi, Harry. Você sumiu, Rony foi até a cozinha te procurar... Onde esteve nesse tempo todo? Cadê as comidas? - perguntou Hermione, curiosa.

- Eu? É... Eu estava vendo algumas passagens secretas do castelo pelo Maroto... Desculpe a demora.

- Ah... Maroto é? Pensei que não o tivesse mais!

- Tenho ainda, Dumbledore me devolveu no meio do quinto ano. - disse Harry apontando para um pedacinho de papel dentro da sua bolsa, o mapa do Maroto estava com sua ponta para fora da abertura da mochila, pelo impacto causado.

- Hm... Ainda bem que você chegou, Harry. Eu não agüentava mais ficar aqui sozinha, eu já estava saindo mesmo. - disse hermione preocupada, olhando para o fundo do lago, procurando algo.

- Porque? O que aconteceu? - perguntou o garoto preocupado.

- O Krever apareceu... E queria comida! - Krever era um polvo com quem Harry e seus dois amigos tinham feito amizade. Bom, Hermione e ele não se davam muito bem, mas Krever só não gostava muito dela porque ela mandava muito no animal e porque não achava justo dar comida a ele. O bichinho era bem temperamental, mas tinha um grande carinho somente por Rony, e tinha medo de Harry somente por causa da noite em que ele sobreviveu.

- É normal ele aparecer aqui quando nós estamos nadando. Coitado, lá embaixo só tem algas e peixes. Trouxe da cozinha algumas coisas gostosas para ele - disse Rony, que acabara de chegar nas margens do lago ouvindo tudo, com uma cesta de vime nas mãos e outra pequena na outra mão.

- Ai, pelo amor de Merlin, Rony! Ele é apenas um animal aquático, e sua cadeia alimentar é algas e peixes!

- Dá sua cabeça como alimentação para eles. Vão ficar felizes, é quase a mesma coisa que algas. - gozou Harry, provocando um olhar furtivo do amigo para ele, e uma risadinha de Hermione, que logo completou:

- Nem inventa, Harry. Algas estragadas fazem mal a eles. - e os dois riram, jogando água em Rony, emburrado que logo entrou no lago para travar uma guerra de água com os amigos. Tardes felizes davam para eles esperanças de continuarem agüentando as aulas de Umbridge. E nesta tarde Harry estava ainda mais feliz. MUITO mais feliz.

Os amigos passaram mais alguns minutos entre si, sozinhos e se divertindo. Comendo as deliciosas comidas do castelo, que os elfos haviam dado para eles. Faziam piadas, conversavam, faziam palavras-cruzadas juntos, desenhavam, observavam os animais do lago, comiam... Até que estavam Hermione e Rony encostados na árvore que margeava o lago e Harry nadando, Rony tocou no assunto de Gina.

- Harry, Gina ainda está chateada com você? Eu acho realmente que ela ainda irá abrir os olhos para enxergar o que está acontecendo, não acha?

- É... Acho. - respondeu Harry, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios, afundando-se para dentro d'água. Ficou alguns minutos, o tempo que pôde lá embaixo, observando a movimentação dos animais para cima da superfície, em direção ao garoto. Ele ficou assustado (esses animais nunca viram banhistas ali que mergulhavam?). Eles estavam vindo depressa, quando passaram por Harry, colocando a cabeça para fora d'água e observando alguma coisa atentamente. O garoto ficara intrigado e muito curioso, nadando peito até a superfície e com a boca aberta, entendeu do que se tratava.

Estavam ali, Hermione e Rony. Os lábios de seu amigo encostados no da sua amiga. Krever subiu com a mão até o alto e bateu com força na água, provocando risos na sua turma de polvinhos irados.

- SHISHSIHSISHISHSHSISHIS. BJI.BB-BBJIM! - disse o animalzinho, Harry traduziu como "Beijinho, Beijinho" e provocou risadas em todos, até em Harry.

Hermione e Rony interromperão o beijo e olharam assustados em direção para todos dentro d'água. Os alunos que se divertiam também olharam e ficaram surpresos em ver Hermione, a menina que já namorou Vitor Krum estar agora namorando o Ronald Weasley, e Rony se beijarem. Hermione pôs a sua mão direita em sua boca, pegou sua mochila e saiu correndo. Rony demorou um pouco para pensar. Pegou suas coisas, pôs seu chinelo e foi atrás da garota, que já havia sumido.

Harry achou aquilo engraçado, mas Hermione ficara chateada com todos, e isto ele sabia. Virou-se de costas para onde foi o palco do que acabara de acontecer para olhar os outros alunos que também presenciaram esta cena. Todos conversavam e riam alto. De repente ouviu um barulho de água, e percebeu que alguém tinha acabado de pular no lago, bem atrás dele. Quando se virou, Gina foi até a superfície e ficou observando Harry, com um imenso sorriso no rosto. Harry que estava assustado, logo se recuperou e beijou a garota. Ainda se beijando, Gina puxou Harry para dentro d'água, para terem mais privacidade, digamos, pois atraíram mais olhares em direção a eles. Harry sentia o gosto de tuti-fruit da boca da menina, e logo veio o gosto ruim do lago negro, pois um bocado de água entrou na boca dos dois. Os dois estavam adorando a experiência, e o garoto achou aquilo atraente demais. Beijaram-se até o momento em que Gina não agüentou mais e soltou Harry para ir respirar à superfície. Quando o garoto apareceu, Gina o encarou já lá debaixo da árvore, se enxugando. Harry fora saindo lentamente da água para se vestir. Gina, porém, já estava vestida e faltava pôr sua sandália. O garoto sentou numa pedra enquanto colocava sua camiseta, e começou observar a beleza da menina. Como ela era linda, realmente muito linda. Gina percebeu o olhar do garoto.

- Eu amo você, Harry. - dando um curto beijo no garoto e pegando a outra sandália e calçando-a.

Harry apenas sorriu enquanto colocava seu short. Depois de vestidos, pegaram suas mochilas e foram para a cabana de Hagrid.

Sem que percebessem, Hermione também estava lá, chorando e pedindo conselhos para Hagrid.

Gina bateu três vezes na porta imensa da cabana. Depois de longos segundos, Hagrid abriu a porta, com uma caneca de suco de abóbora na mão.

- Olá, Hagrid. Como vai? - perguntou Gina, suavemente.

- Ah, oi garotos. Estou bem... Entrem, entrem.

Quando os dois entraram, viram Mione enxugando suas lágrimas em sua blusa. A garota estava vermelha, e vendo Gina e Harry juntos, corou ainda mais. Harry correu para o lado da amiga, preocupado.

- O que aconteceu, Mione? Porque está chorando? - perguntou, enxugando os olhos da garota, com os dedos.

- N-nada, H-harry! Não ac-conteceu n-nada - respondeu aos soluços.

- Como não aconteceu nada? Você está até soluçando, Hermione! - disse Gina, igualmente preocupada.

- Eu... Eu. Não consigo dizer!

- Rony, Harry. Foi aquilo que aconteceu no lago negro. Lembra-se? - perguntou curioso o gigante.

- Ah! Eu já sabia. Mas não sei porque está chorando Hermione! - exclamou Harry, carinhoso.

- Eu...Todos riram da gente, Harry! TO-DOS! - disse a garota chorona, furiosa.

- Ah, não esperávamos. Mas acho que vocês formam um belo de um casal, mione e...

- HARRY!

- Mas é verdade, querida. - confortou-lhe Hagrid.

- É, mesmo ele sendo meu irmão e achando ele esquisito, acho que vocês formam um belo de um casal. - sorriu Gina para a amiga.

-Aaaah, Gina! - Hermione deu um sorriso, e em seguida abraçou Gina.

Tomaram canecas de suco de abóbora e conversaram, mas infelizmente tinham que voltar ao castelo para fazerem suas lições. Feliz, porém.

continua...

Meeel: Aaaah demorei um dia para fazer este capitulo. Ta, eu sou muito preguiçosa. Espero que gostem 

Está aí o começo da minha primeira fic. A história é um romance. Romance que engloba vários personagens e o principal é Gina/Harry, que eu acho que é o casal mais foto de Hogwarts, seguido por Rony e Hermione. Não sei ainda quantos capítulos terá, mas irei escrevendo sempre que eu puder...Estou adorando isto aqui, e confesso é muito excitante!

Claro, todas minhas fic irão ter dedicatórias: Está é dedicada à Patrícia, que me ajudou a descobrir este mundo aqui. E também para o Renan, que eu amo tanto!

Mandem reviews!


End file.
